backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Bunker
Monster Bunker coverage *How much coverage does each level give you? Tparry MB Range Hmmm... good question. I can't realy tell you in numbers, as they are not given in the game. I only know that its range is increasing every level, and that level 4 has even higher range than ADT lvl 6. That is the highest range any defensive building has, exept for Champion Cage (dunno what its range is, but seems to be alot higher). Hope that helps a bit. Have a nice day, PokeyMookey 13:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I figured this out myself by using the Yard Planner and turning on "Show tower ranges" then clicking the bunker. The table is now updated on the Monster Bunker page :) Tparry 18:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Improving the advice Hi, there: Sadly, I followed your advice to mix up DAVEs with Banditos in all my, yesterday, 35 outposts and main yard. The result couldn't have been worse, as I had got rid of my 2 fangs for 3 Banditos (maxed in every possible way, of course). They didn't last even long vs about 30 fangs and 40 Brains at a 3rd kit improved yard. I'm used to get the same result but without goo squandering. So I'm changing to a new concept: replacing them with Ichis may be better solution to retain the enemy while DAVEs and towers do their stuff, hoping Ichis won't need to be replaced for new monsters and, at least, get a better slaughter. This seems the ideal solution to me now, though I haven't tried it yet. Another thing I wanted to share is that maxing pokeys can be reeeeeally a good solution, as I got my Drull stopped for long time enough to be finnished by a 3 level railgun and some other towers I don't remember. So mind this advice as well, really interesting, I think. The most important thing here is either to kill either to retain and let others work harder. Average ways didn't make up good solutions. 22:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Guarddon@Kongregate I forgot to say each bunker was full with the 3 Banditos... and 3 DAVEs, of course. (Note also that Bunkers only can be leveled up to 3 @Kong $:[ ). 22:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Guarddon@Kongregate Ahrmmm... In my opinion, neithe Ichi, Bandito or any other monster is better to put into a bunker than D.A.V.E. If you don't like to refill your bunkers, just put 3 daves in and thats it. 40 Brains and 30 Fang is a common Wild Monster Tribe attack, so don't cry. Your Bandito died? Well no sh*t it died if Brains attacked it. Put daves in, and the problem is solved. I don't get it why you would have to get every damn free space in bunker filled. It's noobish, not that helpfull and just takes time. And bout your Pookey idea... If you want to have a good monster for stalling the attackers, use Octo-oozes. They are better. And BTW, tutorials here are not realy good to trust. Have a nice day. PokeyMookey 18:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course octo-oozes are far better, you're right. Just didn't think of that when writing because I don't like that solution either, of course. About refilling, is something you have to check even with DAVEs in, so, not much more effort to refill. I don't complain about it, but try to search for the best solution and find better suggestions. No need to cry, just to discuss. You may be right about the quality here but, if so, it's just another reason to try to contribute (I'm even preparing some article for when I reach level 50, $:D). I didn't try Ichis yet, but it keeps in my mind as soon as I have their power maxed. Little to top up all my monsters, but still some days to go, like this one I didn't appreciate enough 'til now. I'd like to know if someone already tried this method... I have all monsters on their max level and belive me, D.A.V.E. is the best 1 to put in bunkers. As it has 21k life at lvl 6, nothing can pretty much kill him. I survive a max Wild Tribe attack (that includes 30 D.A.V.E.s and 20 Project-Xs) without a single dead D.A.V.E. No need to refill :) Ichis are just like Octo-oozes; they stall. But in that case, you better use Octos :D PokeyMookey 07:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You didn't get my point. Of course I use DAVEs, as I said. I'm wondering about the rest of the space left. -.- Hahaha you didn't get my point :) I was trying to say that the rest of space is pretty much useless. 3 daves in level 3 bunkers or 4 daves in level 4 bunkers are completely anought. the rest is just junk, goes down too quickly. PokeyMookey 18:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nothing can destory dave's in bunkers? I pull'em out with ich's or octs. & then Eye bomb'm, or if the Bunker is in open area or not near silo's or TH , I got cat.(i know it burns res.) & marilyn is only good at high lvl's. Loosng 15 milion resources just to get reed of 2 bunkers seems stupid. Also, most bases are eye-ra prone, and have high level towers wich will kill pokeys and octos b4 they even come in bunkers reach. PokeyMookey 07:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC)